


You Get What You Need

by dkwilliams



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, M/M, SGA Secret Santa 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sheppard starts flirting with exposing them, Rodney has to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for the SGA Christmas. Gemmi99's request was: "If I had my choice, I'd have either a really kinky bottom!John/top!Rodney story. With sex toys, and humiliation, and public participation. In Atlantis." Couldn't quite do the humiliation, but hopefully I did the rest.

When Sheppard practically assaulted him in the little alcove just outside the mess hall, Rodney knew that he had to do something, and fast.

Not that he minded being assaulted, exactly. Sheppard's blow jobs were _amazing_ , and the sound he made when Rodney had him pressed up against the wall as he stripped John's cock, hard and fast, were almost worth any risk.

Almost. Because if Sheppard kept acting like this and taking stupid risks, this would all end much too soon. And Rodney would do anything to keep that from happening.

When he discovered the unique qualities of the new electronics room off the gateroom, he knew that he'd found his solution.

* * *

 

Sheppard was staring blankly at another damned efficiency report, bored out of his mind, when there was a welcome chirp of his comm. Hoping for a reprieve, he touched the earpiece. "Sheppard."

"Colonel," Rodney's voice said briskly in his ear. "I need you in the gateroom."

Sheppard sighed. "Rodney, much as I'd love to come down there and play light-switch for you, I have this little thing called _work_ that I have to do."

"It's important, Sheppard. In fact, I'd suggest you _double_ your efforts to get their quickly."

Sheppard's pulse began to race. 'Double' was a code-word they'd worked up between them, indicating that one of them wanted to do something kinky. It had been a while since they'd been able to indulge, still longer since Rodney had taken the lead, and he was suddenly, achingly hard.

"I'll be right there," he managed to say.

"Good. Meet me by the transporter in five minutes. And John - you had better not be late."

Sheppard shivered as the link clicked off and tried to think of something distracting enough to allow him to walk through Atlantis without a hard-on. He was only moderately successful and, in consequence, was two minutes late.

Rodney glared at him. "You're late." He shoved a box into his hands, a box that was acutely familiar to him, and Sheppard once again tried to will away his erection. He knew that Rodney would take care of that for him, once they got to wherever Rodney was taking him, but right now he wasn't sure he'd make it before spontaneously combusting.

To his surprise, Rodney didn't lead him to the conference room, or to Carter's office, or even to one of the little alcoves behind the stargate. Instead, he led him up the stairs and through a door that he'd never noticed. As the lights automatically came on, he could see that it was some kind of equipment room, with racks of electronics that blinked and pulsed against the inner wall. The outer wall, the one set on the gateroom side, was blank and empty - except for two solid hooks set into them, from which dangled a set of chains.

Sheppard stopped in the middle of the room, staring at the chains with wide eyes, barely aware of Rodney coming into the room behind him until he heard the click of the door lock being engaged. He started to look around, started to protest that they were right above the gateroom, for God's sake, even as his pulse began racing again. Rodney apparently had other ideas, however, and before he could turn, he was pushing on Sheppard's shoulder, forcing him down on his knees.

"You've been a bad boy lately, _John_. Haven't you?"

Sheppard shivered slightly, the way he always did when Rodney called him by name. "Rodney?"

Rodney's fingers grasped his hair, pulling his head back. "Did I tell you that you could speak?" Sheppard managed to shake his head slightly. "You've been pushing me, John. Haven't you? Answer me."

 _God, how he loved it when Rodney was bossy and took control._ Sheppard swallowed against the surge of lust that filled him. "Maybe?"

"Yes, you have. And, being the genius I am, I've figured out exactly how to give you what you deserve." He released Sheppard's hair. "Get up and go touch that wall."

Sheppard frowned, expecting something else, but he obeyed. To his obvious amazement, the wall appeared to turn transparent and he found himself looking down over the gateroom. He felt Rodney move up behind, pushing against him, and swallowed again.

"It's one way glass, John, and the room is soundproof. You can see them, watch everyone going about their business, but they can't see or hear you. They won't see you chained to this wall, naked and needy. They won't hear you begging for me to fuck you, begging to come." He pressed Sheppard into the wall with his body. "And you _will_ be begging. I promise you that."

Sheppard could barely breathe. "Rodney..." he moaned.

Rodney stepped away, and he didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. "Strip," came the first order. "Now."

Sheppard hurriedly discarded his clothes, not caring where they landed, and then automatically went back down on his knees. Rodney picked up the box he'd dropped when he'd first knelt and he watched with anticipation and a little bit of worry for what he'd pull out. Rodney could be fiendishly clever when they played these little games, and even if Sheppard always enjoyed the end result, sometimes the journey there pushed his boundaries.

He was relieved to see Rodney pull out his favorite set of nipple clips first, and then the relief was swiftly countered when he also took out the cock ring. It looked like Rodney wasn't going to let him come any time soon, and his already hard cock throbbed in disappointment. Rodney set these on an empty console and then pulled out a flogger, running the tails through his fingers in consideration before setting it down on the counter as well.

"Stand up," Rodney ordered, picking up the cock ring first. Sheppard obeyed, grimacing as he felt his cock and balls constricted by the leather bands. Then, as Rodney began pinching and sucking on his nipples, he was suddenly grateful that he'd put on the cock ring. It had been too long since they'd had the time and opportunity to play like this, and he'd probably have gone off like a shot just from the nipple play.

Rodney didn't give him much time to enjoy the stimulation, quickly and efficiently attaching the nipple clamps in place. "Face the wall, hands against it on either side of your head."

Sheppard obeyed, placing his hands on the clear wall and staring down into the gateroom. He could see Chuck at his console, probably going over the roster to determine when the next check-in from off-world teams was scheduled. Leather cuffs were fastened around his wrists and then his arms were lifted, one at a time, to attach the cuffs to the hanging chains. Cuffs went around his ankles and he obediently adjusted his stance, his legs wide apart, as Rodney locked a spreader bar between them. He was naked, cuffed and chained, while a few feet away, on the same level, Carter paced back and forth behind the partially closed blinds of her office.

"I'm going to punish you now, John," Rodney's voice said from behind him. "You've been careless, taking chances, and I know you do that without even thinking twice, but I won't let you take chances with _us_. I want you to look down there and think about just what it is you're risking. Do you understand?"

Sheppard nodded and moaned at the wonderful pain/pleasure as the heavy strands of the flogger snapped across his back for the first time, not enough to seriously hurt but enough to raise a wonderful heat across his skin. He loved that flogger, loved the way that Rodney wielded it with his usual attention to detail. He loved that below them, the marine contingent on gateroom duty began the switch-off from day to evening shift. He knew those men, trained with them in the gym. And now they were there in front of him, watching and yet not-watching, as blow after blow from the flogger landed on his back. Sweat broke out all over his skin and he swayed against the chains holding him in place, wanting more and wanting it to end at the same time.

"Rodney," he moaned, not even sure what he was asking for, just knowing that he needed.

The flogging stopped and he felt Rodney's hand, cool against the heat of his skin, moving over him, assessing him. "You haven't been punished enough, have you, John?"

 _Yes,_ he wanted to say, wanted to move on to the part where Rodney pushed his thick cock into him and fucked him hard, but he could feel his head shaking 'no'.

"No, you haven't." Rodney moved away, but before he could protest, he was back. Sheppard could feel something hard and flat against his ass and nearly groaned out loud. The table-tennis paddle, stolen from Rodney from the games room months earlier, after he'd seen Sheppard eyeing it during one of Atlantis' games nights. He loved and hated that thing, loved and hated how expertly Rodney could wield it, and he swore as Rodney went to work reddening his ass with his usual thoroughness.

Behind him, the paddle rose and fell, an ever-increasing sting that made him twist against his bonds and pant with the need for more and more and more. Before him, Zelenka bustled in, his eyes scanning the room for signs of trouble. Zelenka looked upward, at the second level, and for a moment Sheppard felt as if their eyes met, as if Zelenka saw through the walls, saw him standing there, naked and bound, while Rodney paddled him like a miscreant child. Then Zelenka was looking down, conferring with one of the scientists monitoring the long-range sensors, and Rodney swung the paddle for a last hard blow that nearly lifted him onto his toes and made him gasp with overwhelming and aching need.

"Rodney!" he gasped. "Please!"

Rodney's body pressed against him, and he could feel that he was still fully clothed. "Please what, John? Please paddle you some more? Please fuck you? Or please let you go?"

"Fuck me," Sheppard moaned, begged. "Please, Rodney." He hoped it was enough; Rodney had once before released him and left him unsatisfied for almost a day when Sheppard had refused to beg.

Cool, slick fingers breached him, and he nearly sobbed with relief. There was a rustle of clothing being adjusted, then Rodney's cock, so familiar and welcome, was slowly pushing inside him. He would have pushed back to meet him, to force Rodney inside, but a hand on his back kept him firmly pinned against the wall as Rodney took him slowly.

Below, the lights on the stargate began flashing and then there was the whoosh! as an incoming wormhole was established. Rodney began fucking him, pressed fully along his back. He was still clothed, except for where he'd opened his pants to free his cock, and the brush of fabric over his sensitized skin was delicious and painful and nearly too much but not quite enough. Lorne walked through the event horizon, trailed by his team, and Rodney started fucking him harder, slamming into him, his cock hitting the sweet spot inside with every thrust. Sheppard was shouting nonsense, words flowing from his mouth, like "more" and "please" and "yes" and Rodney's name. And then Rodney was making that sound, the one that said that he was close, and his hand was on Sheppard's cock, tugging open the cock-ring, and it was too much and it was everything and he was shaking and shouting, his come spattering the wall and covering the gate

Sheppard sagged in his bonds, feeling boneless and deliciously warm and sated. Behind him, he heard Rodney stir and say his voice, concern in its tones. He turned his head languidly, barely aware of the stargate in his peripheral vision, and met Rodney's slow, unhurried kiss.

"That was amazing," he murmured. "How did you know?" he asked, jerking his head toward the wall that was slowly regaining its opacity.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Please. The way you've been jumping me lately? It would hardly take a genius to figure that out."

Sheppard chuckled and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall and enjoying the afterglow of incredible sex, the light feeling that these games always gave him. He didn't tell Rodney that he hadn't known himself why he'd been doing that, taking chances and risking getting caught. It was enough that Rodney had known, as always, just what he needed.

The End


End file.
